


The Bride

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Nun/Witch AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: Mari Ohara took her vows to the Lord willingly, and didn't regret it. But one day, her life was changed.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Ohara Mari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Bride

All her life, Mari had been taught to reject the Devil.

In retrospect, it was a peculiarity of her church. She was raised to love God, or course, to read His Word and spread HIs teachings, but as much time was spent on loving God, the church always found some to spend on hating the Devil. Mari had been instructed from a young age on how to detect a demon, how to sense the presence of an evil spirit, how to notice the foul magic of a Bride of Satan, the accursed Witch. She had been told that the Devil took many forms, and that no one, no matter how good and Christian they seemed, could be allowed to do the Devil’s work of turning her from the Light.

Mari had absorbed all of it without question or complaint. It was what her preacher told her, after all. It was from the Good Book. It was the Word. She must believe it, must follow it, must respect the divine guidance of the Lord.

So she had been warned. Perhaps better than any other woman on earth. And yet, was that not proof of the Devil’s power?

Even knowing all of Belial’s tricks, Mari had still been ensnared.

The woman hadn’t dressed like a witch, of course. She’d worn a sensible, conserative dress as she walked primly past the abbey, seemingly paying no attention to Mari sweeping the stairs. Had she really been as uninterested as she appeared, Mari wondered. Had her fall been planned from the very start? Or had she merely been unfortunate enough to stumble into a trap that had been laid for someone else?

Mari had been draw to her immediately. Her eyes had locked onto her and followed her down the lane until the turned the corner, stilling her hands as she helpless to do anything but stare. There was something magnetic about her. It went beyond physical beauty- it was a deeper, more pure attractive force. At the time, Mari had convinced herself that it was the will of the Lord. That surely, her heart had been moved by HIs will.

If she’d only thought back to what she was taught, she would have known that the heart was Satan’s tool, not the Lord’s. _The heart is deceitful above all things, and desperately sick; who can understand it?_

But she had forgotten. And so she continued to sweep the stairs every day, always picking it as her chore, all for the chance of another glimpse.

And when she got it, at last, the woman paused to smile at her.

From there, it was already over. The Devil had won, and her heart was stolen away.

“Mari…” Dia’s voice was soft, kind, and it made Mari ache at the sweetness of it. “Come back to bed.”

Mari took one last look at herself in the mirror. There was lipstick on her face, and little bitemarks decorating her shoulders. And on her neck, beneath her careful touch, was the glowing mark that showed her submission.

“Coming, Dia,” she said.

She set her crucifix down on the sink, unhooking the chain and letting it dangle off the edge, before returning to the embrace of a bride she would always have to share with Lucifer.


End file.
